


Ink Me Up

by loveheartlover



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Tattoos, very vague reference to daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveheartlover/pseuds/loveheartlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Bingo prompt "tattoo".<br/>---</p><p>Elliott had recommended this particular tattoo studio, and since Kurt’s tattoo was wordless this time, there was hopefully no way it could be botched. He told Ashleigh the story as she worked, and she laughed appreciatively. “Don’t worry kid, I’ve been doing this for over twenty years. The only way this’ll get messed up is if you suddenly launch yourself into a headstand before I’ve taken the needle off your back.” Ashleigh paused to wipe at Kurt’s shoulder and then peered round at Blaine, grinning. </p><p>“How you doing there short stuff?”</p><p>“Okay,” Blaine whispered. Kurt dropped one of his hands down and tangled it with Blaine’s, squeezing reassuringly. </p><p>“I’m fine,” he promised. “Come on, distract me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink Me Up

“Remind me again, why are you doing this?” Kurt asked, watching Blaine practically vibrate beside him.

“Because you are my fiancé and I love you and want to support you.”

“Sweetheart, you can support me without putting yourself through this,” Kurt said gently. “I could have come alone, or brought Elliott or Mercedes. You didn’t have to come with me. You can go home if you want.”

“I know,” Blaine squeaked, staring in horror as Ashleigh turned the machine on.

“Last chance to turn back,” Ashleigh said, looking at Kurt expectantly. He shook his head, pillowing it comfortably on his folded arms.

“I’m fine. Blaine, you staying?”

Blaine nodded, squatting down next to Kurt and staring anywhere but at the needles being run along the design on Kurt’s back.

Kurt wasn’t entirely sure what Blaine was trying to prove. When Kurt had mentioned wanting another tattoo, he’d been supportive, helped Kurt pick through designs, even drawn a rough approximation of what Kurt wanted on different places of Kurt’s body for weeks so he could be sure about it. Not once had Kurt thought Blaine would actually want to come with him while he had it done; Blaine was a complete needle phobe.

Elliott had recommended this particular tattoo studio, and since Kurt’s tattoo was wordless this time, there was hopefully no way it could be botched. He told Ashleigh the story as she worked, and she laughed appreciatively. “Don’t worry kid, I’ve been doing this for over twenty years. The only way this’ll get messed up is if you suddenly launch yourself into a headstand before I’ve taken the needle off your back.” Ashleigh paused to wipe at Kurt’s shoulder and then peered round at Blaine, grinning. “How you doing there short stuff?”

“Okay,” Blaine whispered. Kurt dropped one of his hands down and tangled it with Blaine’s, squeezing reassuringly.

“I’m fine,” he promised. “Come on, distract me.”

“Does it hurt?”

Kurt wrinkled his nose. “Yeah, but it’s worth it. Just distract me.”

“Uh… It’s Carole’s birthday soon, isn’t it?”

“Mhmm, two weeks. We haven’t got her anything yet.” Kurt’s whole face suddenly contorted with pain and he hissed. Ashleigh pulled the needle back.

“We’re doing good, kid, the worst is almost over.” She handed Kurt a bottle of orange soda. “Have a few sips of this, stretch a little if you need to, and then we’ll power through this last bit together.”

By the time Kurt was back laying down and comfortable, he’d lost the thread of the conversation. They were silent for a while, until finally he grew bored and lifted his head back up. “What were you saying about Carole’s birthday?”

“I had an idea for a present. I was talking to her a few nights ago and she mentioned how lonely it can be in the house sometimes, what with Burt working so much and no Finn around,” Blaine paused, but Kurt shook his head, motioning for him to continue. A year without Finn had softened the hurt, made the sharp stab of his loss dull into an ache that never really went away. “Well I was thinking, what if we got her a pet? Something to keep her company when she’s not at work but your dad is.”

“Like… a rabbit?” Kurt asked.

“Well, yeah, kind of. Only I was thinking more along the lines of a dog? Something that can be trained not to chew through wires and poop on the carpet?”

Kurt hummed thoughtfully. “I guess we could buy her a puppy, but you can’t spring a dog on someone. We’d have to ask her if it was something she wanted, and wouldn’t it be better if we got a dog from a shelter? In which case she should pick the dog and then it’s not really a birthday present, it’s us suggesting an expense, so maybe,” Kurt glanced down at Blaine and groaned. “You’ve already thought of all this, haven’t you?”

“I might have mentioned it to Burt. He said it was a good idea! Apparently Carole has always wanted a dog, and she’s even told Burt that she used to have a friend with a Japanese Chin and since then she’s always loved that breed. It just so happens that my cousin’s girlfriend’s uncle unfortunately passed away last week, and nobody wants his puppy and she’s offered to give it to us free of charge so long as we can promise it’ll go to a good home!”

Kurt closed his eyes. “You’ve already said yes, haven’t you?”

“I might have arranged for us to pick it up and deliver it to Carole as a surprise early birthday present this weekend,” Blaine said, suddenly very focused on his feet.

“Of course you have,” Kurt sighed, but then he smiled, squeezing Blaine’s hand to get him to look up. “It’s a really nice idea, honey. Next time, can you just run it by me before making all the plans? This sounds like it’s going to be an expensive weekend.”

“Absolutely!” Blaine said. “Don't worry, my parents paid for the flights back, on the condition that we have dinner with them at some point. Mom needs your expertise about… something, I wasn’t really listening by that point.”

Ashleigh clapped her hands, making the men start. They’d completely forgotten where they were. “Done! You did a good job distracting him, kid. Kurt, go up and check it out in the mirror.”

Blaine followed Kurt to the mirror.

On the shoulder blade across from “It’s got Bette Midler”, Kurt now had a pair of crossed drum sticks, which were wrapped in lilac flowers that trailed up to decorate a tiara. The lilacs themselves were attached to a length of cotton instead of a stalk, with a needle pulling away from the base of the tiara to close the flowers off, with music notes hidden away in certain parts of the design.

“It’s beautiful,” Blaine said.

Kurt nodded. Drum sticks for Finn, lilacs for his Mom, a tiara for his younger self, thread for his time at Vogue.com, and the music notes… well, he had told Blaine they were for his future, and they were. But they were for Blaine, too. The one thing that had brought them together, over and over again.

“Love you,” Blaine said softly, raising Kurt’s hand to his mouth to press a kiss to his knuckles. “Even if you have broken a few fingers.”

“I didn’t squeeze that hard,” Kurt protested, but he checked Blaine’s hand anyway and then smacked his wrist playfully. “You baby, there’s nothing wrong with your fingers. Something wrong with your head maybe for you to come with me. I love you too, by the way, even if you are impulsive enough to agree to fly to Ohio and get my step-mother a dog without checking with me first.”

“At least I didn’t buy her a puppy from a breeder and set us back a thousand dollars without checking with you,” Blaine said brightly. “In fact, we’re now fifty bucks richer. Elliott was sure I’d run away before your tattoo was finished.”

Kurt handed Ashleigh a generous tip and glared at his fiancé as they walked out of the studio. “I’m putting a ban on you two making bets, it’s getting out of hand. We may as well just move him in and call you brothers for all the bickering!”

“Does that make you daddy?” Blaine asked, all wide-eyed innocence as he batted his eyelashes. Kurt spluttered, his cheeks flushing red. “That’s not a no,” Blaine laughed, “Kurt Hummel you filthy pervert.”

“You started it!”

“Hey,” Blaine said, “I’m not protesting. In fact,  I think you ought to take me home right this minute so we can have some fun before the boys come for dinner, Daddy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a sequel posted shortly following on from this. After all, another of my bingo squares is "daddy kink".


End file.
